The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire improved in a rolling resistance and a ride comfort in normal running without damaging a run flat durability, wherein a rubber composition having a dynamic storage modulus (E′) of a certain value or less and a Σ value of a certain value or less in a loss tangent tan δ at 28 to 150° C. in the characteristics of the vulcanized rubber is used particularly for a side reinforcing layer and/or a bead filler, and a rubber composition in which an air permeability coefficient at 60° C. is a certain value or lower is used for an inner liner.